


Delta Quadrant Betrothed to Conquer

by LoveFCA



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFCA/pseuds/LoveFCA
Summary: A transporter accident takes place when beaming up from a planet. The captain is brought to the Mirror Universe, as the crew tries to bring her back, she begins to learn how warped the counter universe is.





	1. The Accidental Beginning of Being.

**Author's Note:**

> For Star Trek secret Santa.

She had been sent to make some diplomatic meetings with a new race. Of course, they had gone well but all she wanted was to take a bath and drink some coffee. She gave the com signal and waited to be greeted by Chakotay who would enthusiastically escort her to her quarters. When she opened her eyes expecting to see her beloved Voyager, she knew something was off, there was no transporter attendant. Soon a sudden rush of people burst through the doors, it wasn't her crew. Something was off, till she saw a face, her face, though not the face of the Janeway from her world. Then she remembered the academy, this was it, the mirror universe. "Now who are you, a doubleganger. Now this won't work, now won't it Chakotay. Of course, we must first get to know our guest.", a sly smile came from this Janeway, as she turned to a Chakotay. This Janeway had fierce lips and her hair was tied in a ponytail that hung to her hips. She wore a tight leather jumpsuit with a golden sash reminiscent of the same outfit Kathryn had read about in the academy. This Chakotay screamed a type of a viciousness, and his eyes were cold pale color, this chilled her the most. He was shroud in a tight outfit and vest that opened wide enough to display a vast array of scars. "I'm Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Enterprise. I assume you are the same.", she said with power to match those who were in front of her.


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now alternate Janeway must decide what to do with herself and her other self.

Of course, they were both startled by the appearance of another version of themselves, they had decisions to make. Captain Janeway with her present situation not looking towards the best of possibilities, and Mirror Janeway with what to do with this doppelganger who appeared on her ship in the worst of times. "Yes, I am Kathryn Janeway, though I am unaware of any USS Voyager. This is the battleship, Voyager.", she paused hesitantly, "I will make the direct inference that you are from the mirror universe."

"And if I am."

Mirror Janeway laughed, "I thought this universe was supposed to be different, perhaps they aren't. You could prove quite helpful." Mirror Janeway's grinned ever so slyly, her counterpart in no way trusted her. "I suppose you'll be staying for awhile. Chakotay, prepare her quarters, place her near the borg."

Chakotay grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a turbo lift. "Don't tell her what I'm about to say to you. I hate her, get me off this ship. I will pledge my loyalty to you. Also, the borg woman can be a bit hostile. Keep sharp." The turbo lift stopped and he led her off as if nothing had happened. He led her to a cargo bay furnished with a bunk and a regeneration alcove. "Food will be brought three times a day. Stay vigilant my friend."


	3. Another 7 out of 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry for not updating. I can't promise I'll be updating regularly, but we'll see!

She would have to make herself at home, no hot baths, no replicator, no books, and worst of all NO COFFEE. Janeway had yet to meet her bunk mate and trusted this Chakotay just enough to believe what he said about Seven. He had no reason to lie about that. On her, Voyager Seven was the closest thing she has to a daughter. Not so eager to meet her bunk mate she rethought Chakotay's words, what Mirror Janeway must have done to make him break an oath on a ship run so tightly made her wonder. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't trust him yet, she couldn't trust anyone yet. 

Back to Seven, she approached the bunk cautiously, fearing Seven may still be the same Borg when she first met her. Assimilation was not her best plan at the moment. She saw a figure in the corner. It had Seven's hair, so not a borg still at least, but Janeway remained on edge, waiting. "I told you, I am not eating! I am a Borg! You shall be assimilated. I'm not one of you filthy humans, or whatever!", this was all followed by sobs that still came from the corner. Janeway decided to approach, finding Seven sobbing, her hair loose. "Captain, let me go! I am a member of the collective!", Seven yelled pinning Janeway to the wall. "I'm not your Captain. Seven of Nine.", she replied, looking Seven in the eye. "You are correct. The captain would not let herself be taken over so easily. Who are you?

"I'm Captain Katherine Janeway of the USS Voyager. I'm from the mirror universe."

"The collective has informed me of the 'Mirror Universe', why are you here?"

"There was a transporter malfunction, and if you would be so kind as to let me go..."

"Of course, such action is futile.", Seven said letting the Captain go. "If you are from the Mirror Universe, then you help me escape to rejoin the Borg. Will you not?'

 


End file.
